


Gem Glow

by TacoSupreme23



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Love, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Pancakes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoSupreme23/pseuds/TacoSupreme23
Summary: Prompt, titled Gem Glow, summaries are the bane of my existence.





	Gem Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it most likely wont be too great and have mistakes somewhere. The prompt is from my discord server, I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Edit: So this got a lot more attention than I thought it would, thanks again so much for having a read of it. I have been going through and cleaning up some mistakes, spelling, missing letters, stuff like that. Hopefully it will be a bit more easy to read :>

Steven peeled his eyes open as the morning sun shone through the windows. He rolled over onto his side, blinking as he looked at the time. 7:43 am. He groaned. At this point sleep was less likely than cookie cats being continued. Yawning deeply, he pushed himself up, stretching and hearing the cacophony of various bones cracking. It was rare he was up this early, but he was eager to go out and enjoy the cold weather.

Steven sluggishly meandered over to his dresser, not yet having had his now daily morning coffee to start his day. Pearl said it wasn't healthy, that young humans would not grow properly with the caffeine. Steven assured her that it was just a silly myth, and that no, coffee wouldn't make him shorter either. He opened his drawer, rummaging through them until he found his favourite blue shirt, well worn and soft to the touch. Sure, all his shirts were blue, but some were softer than others. His pants, he grabbed, not caring too much about them. He hastily got his socks and boxers, ready to get his coffee and lukewarm shower.

Stairs creaking as he lightly tip toed down them, he heard the light banging of cupboards opening and pans clanging as Pearl got out the cooking utensils.  
"Morning Pearl," he said, gently rubbing the goop out of his eyes.  
"Good morning Steven," smiled Pearl, "Garnet said you would wake up early today, so I hope pancakes will be fine?" Steven internally thanked Garnet for her foresight, as he tiredly drifted towards the bathroom.  
"Please Pearl? That would be great, pancakes are the best way to start any day," he said cheerily. As Steven closed the door, he heard a muffled  
"Sure thing Steven" and went about his routine.

Soon after, he stepped out of the steam filled bathroom and excitedly did a little jump, floating over to the kitchen table. Pearl looked at him, slightly irked at his use of powers.  
"Steven," she chided "remember what I said about using powers indoors? I know you can heal, but the furniture can't." Steven only looked slightly guitly as he pulled a chair out to sit 

"Sorry Pearl, you just make the best pancakes!" Pearl blushed, enjoying his complement.  
"Well," she started "You'll like these even more then!" Steven looked confused, until she placed a plate on the table, full of pancakes in the shape of cookie cats. With stars in his eyes, he looked at her in wonder, then at the large bounty in excitement. 

"Is there a special occasion," he asked as he drizzled syrup on the piece of art that was his breakfast, "It's been a while since the last time you made them." With the chime of the temple door opening, Garnet walked down into the kitchen area. "You need a big breakfast today," she answered crytpical, ruffling his hair as she walked past Pearl and him, heading out the front door.

He had learned long ago that Garnet wouldn't tell him much about her future visions if they weren't important, Steven not worrying too much about it, because if he knew how his day would go, he wouldn't enjoy it properly. And with the way things are going so far, he was sure it was bound to be a great day.

Turning his attention back to his meal, he savoured the delicious flavors of vanilla and chocolate, sprinkled lightly with cinnamon. With a contented sigh, he laid the fork and butter knife on the plate, getting up to place them in the sink. His plan was foiled however, when Pearl grabbed the plate before he could. "Peeeearl," he whined. "I can do it myself, I'm old enough do to the dishes."

"From what little Garnet told me, today is going to be special, so don't worry about the dishes." Steven reluctantly accepted her answer, strolling towards the door, grabbing his pink jacket and sandles. Slipping his red sandles on, he gently threw the door open, hearing it shut behind him.

"Thanks for breakfast Pearl!" He yelled behind his shoulder, "The pancakes were amazing!" He couldn't hear her reply, but he was just too excited for the day and he started his walk to todays destination, Little Homeworld. He had debated on whether to warp or not, but decided on a nice early morning walk.

Tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket, he started his journey into Beach City, and into the hills beyond. Whistling a light tune, he looked around and admired the colours the leaves turned into. Autumn had to be his favourite season, full of change, and full of wonderful aromas and beauty. Soon though, his thoughts turned elsewhere. Spinel. It had been a year and some months since she first came to earth, and her disastrous first meeting of Steven.

She had visited since then of course, the first few times she had sobbed uncontrollably for what she had done, and it had taken Steven and the whole town to assure her that there were no hard feelings, and that this happened on a semi regular basis.

She had calmed down after that, and started to mingle with the towns people, showing off her skills and leaving folks wanting her to come by more. She was happier after that, he noticed, and it had made him happy too, to see her progress so well. There were times where she would struggle, but you couldn't erase 6000 thousand years of damage in so short a time, but he was very willing to help her where he could.

He came back from his thoughts, startled to see Little Homeworld a short distance away. Steven had begun to notice more and more that whenever he thought of Spinel, he would drift away, figuratively speaking. He supposed it began with Connie, her telling him that she just didnt see him as a romantic partner, and would rather stay as friends. Steven took it hard at first, doing almost nothing but moping about, lost. But then Spinel came to vist, and she saw how sad he was and she marched up to him and told him she would do whatever she could to cheer him up.

And so slowly, with more time spent with each other, he had gotten over his previous sadness, and had found a great friend in Spinel. Again, with his thoughts turned towards his pink gemmed friend, his cheeks turned a shade of red blanketing them in a hot warmth. His mind turned blank for a moment, then starting up again. Spinel was just his good friend. That was true... wasn't it?

Steven shook his head, trying to get rid of the intruding thoughts, and strolled into Little Homeworld. Gems didnt need sleep of course, but that didnt stop a few from finding enjoyment and comfort from it. There were already gems walking about of course, but he waved and greeted everyone has they left their coloured homes, ready to greet their fellow gems.

As he walked into the central area, he was reminded of the damage a rejuvenated Spinel had done, chuckling lightly. At the time he was too overwhelmed with all that was going on, and a year later, he still felt bad about it. But looking back on it, he couldn't help but think how innocent and adorable Spinel was, just wanting to make him happy the only way she knew how. Of course, she was still adorable, but Steven was inwardly cursing his mother for what she had done to her.

Rubbing the back of his head, he pushed the thoughts in the back of his mind as he noticed Bismuth walking over from a table surrounded by gems.  
"Hey Bismuth, how's it hanging?". She looked up confused, "I-It's just an expression," Steven said quickly. "It's a different way to say hello." She smiled and ruffled his head. "You humans sure do have a lot of ways to say hello," She said as she laughed and slapped her large hand on his back. Bismuth, still not used to how strong she was compared to the organics with which she was friends with, had almost toppled Steven over. "Oh shoot!" she exclaimed, " Sorry about that." 

"Don't worry about it, I'm as tough as a rock!" At this, they both burst out laughing. After wiping the tears away, she looked over to him.  
"Ahh, getting down to Bismuth though," she winked as she said this, "The Nephrites came around not too long ago looking for you. I think they said they were out of Chaps?"

Steven sighed heavily. "We just bought a crate of them a week ago, they can't have eaten them that fast!" "Well Steven, between you and me, I think they are.. what's the word," she struggled for a moment, trying to remember the various human words for specific things. "Oh! Addicted! Yeah just like Peridot when she watched that one human show." He looked to the ground in defeat. He knew how Peridot was when it came to Camp Pining Hearts, and if the Nephrites were just as bad with Chaaaps...

"Yeah, well they really like em," Bismuth chuckled. Steven, deciding to head over to the Nephrites wished Bismuth a good morning , then sauntered over to where the Nephrites were living. As he approached the building, he had to admit that Bismuth had done an amazing job making homes for everyone. The radioactive like colour was well suited to the Nephrites and they themselves absolutely adored it, spending a good amount of time with their friends in the building.

As he hopped up the steps, the door knob jiggled and Steven had just about avoided getting knocked over yet again. A frazzled Centi greeted him hurriedly "Thank the stars you're here Steven, we ran out of chaaps yesterday and we need to get more," she pleaded. "Sure Centi!," he smiled. "But remember what I told you about not eating them all so fast?"  
"But Steven, a crate of Chaaaps isn't enough to last us a whole month!" He sighed internally, knowing how good Chaaaps were, but he was starting to think that the Nephrites needed an intervention. Not the most ridiculous thing he has ever done, believe it or not.

Steven had stayed for nearly an hour more, as he tried to explain to the group of crisp crazed Neprites that they needed to cut back a little so they wouldn't run out so fast. Trying to get them to understand that, yes chaaaps are good, but no, you can't eat them all so fast, and these things cost money. A monumental task.

Once he was sure they understood, he promised he would get them some more and waved, saying his farewells before closing the door and heading out. He decided he'd walk around some more and was making his way over to the central area when he heard shouting in the distance. He looked around, wondering who it was when he saw Peridot hurtling towards him, trash can lid trailing behind her.

"Steeveeeen!", he heard Peridot shout before she crashed into the ground, tumbling end over end and finally stopping, her face planted into the ground. She grumbled as she got up, something about Lapis throwing her too hard again and that her gem could have cracked. Dusting herself off, she practically vibrated with excitement as she ran up to Steven, grabbing the dirtied lid with her ferrokinesis, which had landed nearby. "The super deluxe camping edition of Camp Pining Hearts is on sale!

There's an interactive menu with the characters and I neeeeed iiiit!"Peridot gushed as she grabbed onto his jeans. Steven then decided that maybe Peridot might need an intervention too, and would have to talk to Pearl about it later. Steven picked Peridot up, and assured her that he would help her get a copy later and not to worry.

Watching her scramble onto the metallic lid and soar off, probably to inform Lapis of the coming marathon, he strolled down to the warp pad, feeling the call of nature. Before he could take another step, however, a group of gems had bowled into him.

Tumbling through the air, and thanking the stars that he had floating powers and had once again avoided eating dirt, he looked to the pile of gem bodies. It took a few minutes to untangle themselves, but soon gathered around Steven, apologizing profusely for knocking him over. "Its alright, but be careful next time? Most humans aren't as durable." They all shared a laugh at that.

As it turns out though, they all needed help with various problems, and Steven, hoping he could help them quickly, went to work. It was anything but quick however, and many hours had passed before Steven was able to come back to the beach house, the warp pad chiming with his arrival. He grumbled as he stepped off, about how people needed to stop telling him to just pee in the ocean, shuffling over to the couch. He tossed his sandles off to the side, silently apologizing to Pearl for the action, and plopped down face first into a throw pillow, utterly exhausted. He loved helping his friends, he really did, but sometimes it could get really overwhelming, and quite a few of them still had problems respecting boundaries and the word no.

More often than not, the times afterwards were spent by himself, relaxing and unwinding from the hectic day. A thought drifting into his mind, he wondered about what was going to make today special when the front door slammed open, startling Steven off his resting place. "Heey Ste-man" Amythest greeted loudly, shaking off bits of sand onto the once clean floor. "Wanna to go wrestle a bit?" They had decided that wrestling was going to be their activity together and did it every so often as a way to bond and spend time with one another.

"Sorry Amethyst, I just want some me time right now." "Aww come on Steven, it's been aaaaages since we wrestled." The last part was said quite dramatically as she slid onto her knees. Steven cracked a tired smile and was about to reply when the templed door slide open and Pearl stepped out. "Steven, some gems from Little Homeworld are coming over, said they needed your help again." Steven blanched at this. "Can you tell them I'm busy?" Steven asked quietly. He was maybe a little bit desperate for some rest before dealing with them again.

"I'm afraid not Steven..." Pearl consoled him by rubbing his back.  
"When will they get here?"  
"They'll be warping over any minute." She replied.  
Looking overwhelmed, Steven thought about what he could do to get out of it. Bathroom was a no go, a nap at this time was odd and and a weak excuse when an idea suddenly came to him. "I-uh... left something on the beach, gonna go get it really quick!" Steven scrambled off the couch, haphazardly slipping on his sandles and rushing out the door.

It was close to sunset, so he might not have enough 'time' to find his lost item.  
Kneeling down, he began sifting through the sand, looking for the imaginary thing. Minutes later, he quickly looked around him to see if anyone was watching. Satisfied that he would not be found out, he took a crouching position and then leapt high into the sky. Cool air rushed past him as he soared higher, unaware that a pink gem had been watching him. He felt bad about lying, but he needed some time to himself. Turning his attention to the now pink sky, he admired the brilliant colours.

Soon though, his thoughts turned again to Spinel. He really enjoyed spending time with her, but as of late, it had been two months since her last visit, and understanding that she has her own life to live and enjoy, he couldn't help but want to see her again. Cheeks growing warm, the more he thought about Spinel, and his feelings for her, the more he was certain that the warm feeling and butterflies fluttering about in his gut was more than just liking her. No, it was a stronger feeling than that. What it felt like was... love.

He blushed hard at this, having come identify this powerful feeling. So lost in his thoughts though, Steven hadn't noticed the pair if gloved hands near his sides. He let out a high pitched screech when arms gently wrapped around his mid section. Not long after Spinel had hoisted herself up, so close to his cheek, he turned a brilliant shade of red. "Heya Steven!" She smiled cheerfully. "Whutsa  
half gem half human like you doing in a place like this?" "O-Oh, um, just hanging out?" He offered weakly. Spinel stared at him for a solid thirty seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Steven turned away slightly, trying to hide his ever reddening face "S-So, what are you doing here?"  
"Just came to see my favourite friend" She stated ever so casually. Steven relaxed, happy to be able to spend more time with Spinel. She started looking anxious now though, different from her earlier demeanor. Steven looking at her worriedly. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anythin," she whispered, looking down at her gem. "No no," he said quickly, not wanting to see her sad. "I'm glad your here."

Steven flashed her a quick smile, and Spinel felt her gem go aflutter. 'What is this feeling,' she wondered. Her gem was never like this around anyone else, the feeling of warmth foreign to her. Silence enveloped them for some moments until Steven quietly cleared his throat. "Will you stay with me for a little while Spinel?" Steven carefully asked. He didn't want to seem clingy, not at all, but Spinel, had almost jumped with joy at the offer. She lifted her head, smiling.

"Well dont mind if I do Steven." She said happily as she began to shrink, becoming smaller until she was about half her original size. Content with the changes, Spinel shifted her position to have her back against Stevens crossed legs, her own noodly appendages lying on top of Stevens chest. His heart began to beat faster at this, unused to the almost intimate contact and impossibly, his face reddening even more.

Spinel, being unaware of the biology of cheek warming, smiled warmly at him and looked to the stars. And so there they stayed with each other among the clouds, in a companionable silence. Both admired the beautiful earth sunset, and secretly, each other. It continued like this for sometime, until a ruckus from below broke the silence. Both looking down, Spinel in curiosity and Steven in guilt, they could see the gems from Little Homeworld.

Spinel took note in his change of facial expression, and nugde him, a questioning expression upon her features. Steven only looked down at his chest at this, hand on the back his head. Spinel wanted to help Steven, but didn't want pry too much. Boundaries are important after all. "Were they looking for ya?" Steven looked away, feeling even more guilty. "Aww shucks, everyone needs a break once in a while," Spinel said, tapping his head with a finger, a faint squeaking sound fading into the night.

Steven looked at her with his full attention, mouth agape, surprised by Spinels readiness to help. She noticed his look and grinned widely, pleased. "I've learned a thing or two since going with the diamonds, Steven." She looked towards the sun, watching it disappear below the horizon. "Being with the diamonds is great n' all, dont get me wrong," She quickly assured. "Its jus, sometimes they can be-" "A bit much?" Steven finished. They regarded each other with blank stares, then wide grins appearing on both their faces.

"Hey Steven?" Spinel had moved to lying down on his chest, careful to make sure he could still breathe.  
"Hmm?"  
"What do you call a group of gems performing at an event?"  
He pondered her question, not noticing the warmth of her gem, but subconsciously wrapped his arms around her in thought. Spinel meanwhile was internally turning to mush, this kind of contact being new to her.

"I'm not sure, what do you call them?" He asked, uncertain. Spinel was trying her hardest to not laugh immediately, and Steven couldn't help but inwardly melt at the sight.  
"Heeheehee.. it's called a rock show silly!" Spinel howled with laughter, rolling off of Steven in the process.

He quickly grabbed her, not wanting to see her get hurt. After her surprise tumble, her words had finally caught up to him, and he snorted, bursting with laughter not a moment later, joining in with Spinel. The night was filled with snorts and giggles as they tried to compose themselves. Wheezing as he tried to catch his breathe, Steven pulled Spinel closer, his chin now resting upon her head.

Spinel had gone back to her original size in the commotion, but now with her head pressed against his chest, she was able to make out fast paced beating of Steven's heart. Seconds turned minutes, minutes then turned into an hour as Steven held her like this, enjoying how perfectly she fit into his arms. They both eventually look into each other's eyes, dark brown ones meeting magenta. At that moment, Steven lost control of his free will, leaning foward to press his forehead gently to hers, embracing her tightly.

Spinels breathing hitched, not sure what was happening but feeling her gem heat up even more she closed her eyes and relaxed against Steven. It was a tender moment, with just them, full of adoration for each other, and the now dark sky full of sparkling stars. And not long after, their gems began to glow.

Spinel opened her eyes and looked down panicking. "Is somethin wrong with my gem," she worriedly asked Steven, her fears now coming to the forefront. Afraid that their moments together were a fluke, and that Steven would abandon her somewhere, never wanting to see her again. Absorbed she was in her traitorous thoughts, she almost leapt off of Steven on surprise when his hands cupped her cheeks ever so gently.

"No Spinel," he assured her, "nothing is wrong with your gem. It happens when you feel truly happy!" Steven's look of pure affection caught her off guard.  
"Truly happy?" Puzzled, she looked at him closely, her gem continuously tingling and glowing all the while. 'And loved,' Steven thought to himself, giving a small nod to Spinel. The two pink gems were still glowing, sparkling and holding on to eachother in the cool night sky, like a softly hued beacon for all the world to see.

He was once again upset, though he was careful to not let it show on his face, at the implications of Spinels reaction to her gem glowing, experiencing for the first time in her life true happiness. Deciding to enjoy the moment with Spinel instead of cursing his mother for her terrible choices, though he resolved to talk to Pearl about it later. Having realized that dinner was long since past, he hadnt felt any pangs of hunger. 'Now I know why Pearl made such a large breakfast breakfast. Special pancakes for a special day.'

Spinel was still confused however. How could this be the first time she felt this kind of happiness, wasn't her time before with Pink, before she was abandoned, left behind, FORGOTTE- She shook her head , desperate to get rid of the offending thoughts. Spinel hugged Steven even tighter, not wanting to let go, not knowing what this new feeling towards Steven was, but wanting to bask in it even more. Feelings of warmth and happiness, wanting to be with him more than anyone else, even the diamonds.

She'd have to ask him about it later, not wanting to ruin this precious moment. But Spinel did have something to ask. She wanted to do this again. Be with Steven and crack funny jokes together until their sides burst, sitting in silence, alone, but alone together, enjoying just being with him.

Spinel loops her arm around itself a couple times before gently poking Steven's soft cheek with a prolounged squeek. "I hope it's not too much trouble ta ask Steven, I know how busy you can be," she starts, preparing for disappointment and rejection. "But do ya think we can do this again?" Her voice quivered slightly, hoping, wanting, needing him to say yes.

Steven feels his heart soar. "I'd love to," he said softly. "I really enjoy spending my time with you Spinel," looking at her with an expression void all but pure love for her. "Let's do it again sometime, there's this place I really want you to see," he went on excitedly about an island filled with sentient melons, though she wasn't sure how that worked, she smiled brightly, happy to have not ruined their friendship after her first meeting with him.

For hours more, they told jokes and stories, making each other laugh, cry and holding their sides in fits of giggles.

He slipped a look to his phone, the time now being around midnight. Steven began his decent to the earth, holding Spinel close to him, he realized something. 'I may have been looking for a fake thing, but while Spinel will never be fake, or a thing again, I found something real and precious to me.'

'I would never trade him for all the friendships in the universe.'

'I will never let her go.'


End file.
